Dapur Terbakar
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Itachi ingin menggoreng tahu dan TobDei bermain di loteng, lalu?


Dapur Terbakar

Suatu hari yang cerah (sangat cerah malah) di markas Akatsuki…

"Woi, gue sama Hidan pergi dulu ya. Disuruh sama leader bokep itu buat nangkep Kyuhyun, eh, Kyuubi maksud gue" kata Kakuzu, tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama salah satu member boyband terkenal Junior Super.

Hidan udah kesel dari tadi gara – gara Kakuzu kelamaan ngucapin selamat tinggal gue duit – duitnya tersayang.

"Eh, udah belom, sih? Lama banget lu" gerutu Hidan sambil mengayun – ayunkan sabit jelek *hidan : gue sabit lu, thor!* warisan kakek buyutnya itu.

"Sabar nape. Nah, nih udah. Ayo, kita cari duit!" seru Kakuzu, lalu keluar markas lewat ventilasi. Hidan sweatdropped, tapi ikut – ikutan keluar lewat ventilasi.

By the way, emang markas Akatsuki punya ventilasi ya? #abaikan

Lalu setelah Hidan dan Kakuzu keluar, sekarang Pein dan Konan yang bersiap – siap pergi. "Mau kemana, leader-sama?" tanya Tobi yang tiba – tiba muncul.

"Oh, gue sama Konan mau liburan dulu. Lumayanlah, buat cuci mata. Daripada gue liat muka kalian yang bikin sakit mata itu mulu" jawab Pein.

Konan yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Pein menggumamkan kata – kata seperti "Kayak muka lo gak bikin sakit mata aja. Bisa – bisa sepulang dari liburan mata gue yang sakit gara – gara ngeliatin muka lo terus".

"Pein, lu mau liburan kemana?" tanya Itachi yang sedang mengoleskan krim anti keriput pada wajahnya yang udah keriput dini.

"Bali dong… Gue pengen banget kesana dari dulu" kata Pein. Pikirannya udah dipenuhi sama bayangan tentang bule – bule cewek yang cuma pake bikini di pantai kuta.

Konan yang udah tahu pikirannya Pein langsung narik pein keluar dari markas, lalu membanting batu yang menjadi pintu markas Akatsuki itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Zetsu keluar dengan alasan ingin mendapatkan sinar matahari buat fotosintesis.

Sisanya, melakukan pekerjaan masing – masing di markas *emang akatsuki punya kerjaan? #ditabok*

"Senpai, kita main di loteng, yuk!" ajak Tobi pada deidara yang lagi asyik bikin pot dari tanah liat. "Ogah! Gue lagi sibuk, un!" tolak Deidara.

Tapi, Tobi tidak akan menyerah sampai Deidara berhasil menerimanya *author diledakin pake C4*. "Ayo senpai! Tobi anak baik bosen nih!" seru Tobi sambil menarik – narik kaki Deidara.

"Yaudah deh, un! Daripada gue digangguin sama makhluk gaje kayak lu!" seru Deidara sambil membuat hujan lokal. 'Untung aku pake topeng' batin Tobi.

Akhirnya, Deidara dan Tobi pun naik ke loteng. Sementara itu Itachi yang gak ada kerjaan, memilih untuk menggoreng tahu konoha *?* saja. Kisame lagi main di kolam ikan, sedangkan Sasori main Barbie di kamarnya.

Ketika Itachi menuangkan minyak, karena mata rabunnya *diamaterasu* itu, minyakitu bukannya masuk ke wajan, malah langsung dituangkan ke api kompor. Tentu saja, api itu langsung tumbuh *?* tinggi.

Itachi yang kaget, langsung meniup – niup api itu. Tapi bukannya menjadi kecil, api itu malah semakin besar.

Kisame kebetulan lewat didepan dapur. Begitu melihat api, dia shock (Every day I shock (shock!), every night I shock (shock!) I'm sorry *author dimakan hiu karena kebanyakan nyanyi*)

"Itachi!" seru Kisame mengkhawatirkan Itachi. Eh salah deh, maksudnya mengkhawatirkan kulkas HITACHI yang berada disebelah kompor.

"Kis, bantuin gue padamin apinya!" seru Itachi panik. Ketika itu, Sasori lewat. Dia juga sama kagetnya kayak Kisame. Tapi, lagi – lagi yang dikhawatirin itu kulkasnya, bukan Itachi.

"Sasori! Ayo padamin apinya!" seru Kisame pada Sasori yang masih terbengong – bengong.

"Kis, pake ninjutsu elemen air punya lu aja!" usul Itachi. "Jangan! Nanti si bendahara rentenir itu ngomel – ngomel ke kita, kalo nih markas banjir" tolak Sasori.

"Oh iya! Deidara sama Tobi lagi ada di loteng ya?" tanya Kisame dengan muka horror yang dibuat – buat (padahal emang udah serem).

"i-iya, emang kenape?" tanya Itachi dan Sasori berjamaah.

"Loteng ka nada diatas dapur. NANTI MEREKA KEBAKAR!" seru Kisame membuat jantung Itachi berhenti seketika dan jantung Sasori lepas dari tempatnya.

"HUWAAAAA! Yaudah deh, gue aja yang teriakin mereka suapa turun! Lu pada matiin api aja!" perintah Sasori dengan gaya yang (tidak) berwibawa.

Itachi dan Kisame cuma ngangguk aja, soalnya lagi sibuk nyalain keran air yang mampet gara – gara Kakuzu males bayar air.

Sasori pun segera berlari ke tangga loteng.

Di loteng….

Tobi dan Deidara sedang bermain bole ketika hidung Tobi mencium bau yang sangat enak. Udah ditutupin topeng masih bisa nyium, Tob? #sokakrab

"Duh, senpai, senpai! Senpai nyium bau yang enak nggak?" tanya Tobi padda deidara yang sekarang lagi tidur – tiduran di lantai loteng.

"Hm? Iya, sih, un. Ini bau apa ya, un?" Deidara ngendus – ngendus kayak Pakkun.

"Ini bau sate, senpai!" seru Tobi yakin.

"Hah? Emang siapa yang bakar sate disini un!"seru Deidara tidak percaya dengan suara keras.

"Tapi baunya kayak sate! Tobi anak baik gak salah nyium, kok!" balas Tobi gak kalah keras.

"Iyaiya, un. Terserah lu deh un" kata Deidara bosen.

Tiba – tiba terdengar Sasori berteriak.

"Heihara! Hobi! Huhun hali hoteng hekalang! Habaya! Hihasi bakal habur! Hanhi hu berhua bisa hikut hehabur!" seru Sasori gaje. Tobi dan Deidara cengo.

"Tob, maksudnya danna apaan un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Maksudnya Sasori senpai itu : Hei Hara! Hobi! Bihun tali ikan cakalang! Kebaya! Hiashi bakal kabur! Hati lu berdua bisa ikut kabur!" kata Tobi menerjemahkan (baca : menyesatkan).

Di konoha, Hiashi bersin – bersin hebat. Neji pun terpaksa menerima hujan badai dari pamannya itu.

Back to Akatsuki…

"Bihun tali ikan cakalang? Apaan tuh un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Tau tuh. Tobi anak baik gak ngerti kata – kata Sasori senpai" kata Tobi. Padahal terjemahan yang asli itu : 'Deidara! Tobi! Turun dari loteng sekarang! Itachi bakar dapur! Nanti lu berdua bisa kebakar!'. Beginilah akibat berteriak sambil makan.

"Terus, Hiashi bakal dapur? Si Hyuuga itu, un?"

"Tau tuh senpai. Tobi anak baik masih gak ngerti!

Lagi – lagi, Neji kembali menerima hujan dari Hiashi.

Back to Akatsuki…

Karena Deidara dan Tobi belum turun juga, Sasori berteriak sekali lagi (masih dengan teriakan gajenya).

"Hoi! Hehara! Hobi! Hu gak henger?! Hue hilang, huhun! Hanhi hu berhua bisa hati! Hoi! Mau hihup gak?!" seru Sasori.

"Tob, apa kata dia un?" tanya Deidara.

"Katanya Saso senpai : Hoi! Heihara! Hobi! Huh Gak hanger?! Kue hilang, bihun! Hati lu bedua bisa hati? Hoi! Mau holahup gak?!" kata Tobi kembali menyesatkan.

Padahal aslinya itu : "Woi! Deidara! Tobi! Lu gak denger?! Gue bilang, turun! Nanti lu berdua bisa mati! Woi! Mau hidup gak?!"

"Buset un! Itu apaan, un?" Deidara cengok.

"Senpai, kita turun aja yuk! Tobi anak baik mau holahup!" tanpa persetujuan dari Deidara, Tobi turun sambil menarik tangan Deidara. Deidara yang malang itu pun terbanting – banting di tangga loteng.

Begitu bertemu Sasori, Tobi langsung meminta holahup. Tentu saja Sasori bingung.

"Ha? Gue gak punya holahup!" seru Sasori heran.

"Tapi tadi senpai nawarin holahup!" seru Tobi.

"Serah deh mau bilang apa. Lu berdua liat dapur dulu sono" kata Sasori sambil memakan kembali makanannya.

Begitu Deidara dan Tobi melihat dapur, tampak Kisame yang sedang mengeluarkan jurus elemen airnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sementara itu, Itachi udah pingsan duluan.

"Jadi, ini sumber bau satenya?!"

#tamat


End file.
